1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to quality management of home devices.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology progresses, more types of home devices and more capable home devices are available to end users to improve their lives and to meet various needs. Every year new home devices are created to perform new tasks, including tasks that previously were available only in restaurant or commercial settings. In addition, existing home devices are improved to provide better or more functions. This progress in home devices is also accelerating over time and is becoming more worldwide. New devices are introduced more frequently and are distributed more quickly over a wider geography of customers. This pace will only accelerate as home devices become Internet-enabled or obtain other communications capability, allowing remote upgrades and reporting from home devices in the field.
However, one disadvantage is that the distribution of information relating to these devices must also keep pace with the accelerating progress of new devices. As new home devices are introduced, end users must be provided instructions on their operation and maintenance, new procedures for troubleshooting and remediation must be developed and distributed, and service staff in the field must be provided with up-to-date information for new devices and new models of existing devices. Meanwhile, information for existing devices and existing models cannot be discarded as many of those home devices will remain in operation for many years.
Thus, there is a need for improved approaches to the overall quality management of home devices.